Promises, Promises
by dodger17
Summary: Shelby Corcoran knows she keeps making the same mistake...but Noah Puckerman's promises are hard to resist.


**Promises, Promises**

Noah Puckerman was a man of many kisses. They could be passionate, tender, hard, sweet, loving, wicked, or any combination of the above. But in Shelby Corcoran's mind, the one thing all of his kisses have in common is that they each hold a promise.

The first time Shelby had let Puck kiss her, she'd felt it. It wasn't a quick peck or a rushed, hard kiss. No, this was the type of kiss that demanded a second kiss; it was a promise that this was just the first of many kisses. She'd opened her mouth out of instinct when he'd first captured her lips, and he'd immediately turned his head to stroke his mouth against hers, kissing her again, deepening it, softly tickling her lips with his tongue before pushing it into her mouth, promising more, more, more.

When they'd pulled apart he'd simply stared at her for a moment before whispering a "good night" and walking out the door. She saw the promise in his eyes, but more than that, felt it lingering on her lips.

It was a mistake, and she'd told him so.

The second time he'd kissed her, Shelby felt the promise of comfort. She'd been weeping, scared out of her wits, and he'd held her, calmed her, kissed her to let her know he was there and he shared her pain. That kiss had led to more, until they were doing more than kissing, more than touching. As they'd fallen into her bed, his kisses and his body had promised her that she wasn't alone.

It was a mistake. It couldn't happen again. "You have to go," she'd said, and he did.

But then he'd shown up at her door the next night, and the moment she'd hesitated had given him enough time to push his way inside and close the door, pressing her against it, and kissing her with all the promises he had; of family, of companionship, of pleasure, of so, so much love for her daughter.

"Did you think I was done with you?" He'd smiled wickedly before moving her inside the apartment until her ass was pressed against the arm of her couch. The promise in his eyes was sinful, and so was the kiss that followed; rough, hungry, and dominant. She had to pull away to gasp for breath, and he took the opportunity to move down her body, until he was kissing her _there_ and she knew she had to accept every promise he made. "Told you I wasn't a kid. I know how to please a woman like you." And he did. He'd made her cry out pleas and promises of her own before turning her around, shoving their clothing aside, and taking her over the arm of her couch. He'd whispered filthy things in her ear, things she'd never even heard from grown men, promises of everything he was going to do to her, give to her, make her feel over and over. And he'd kept his promises that night.

It was a terrible mistake.

But in the morning, she'd woken up to find him in her kitchen, singing to Beth in her high chair while he prepared cereal for breakfast. He'd smiled almost shyly when he saw her; said "good morning," and kissed her so sweetly that it had taken her breath away.

She didn't keep track of her mistakes after that. Not when he'd shown up one day after both their Glee practices were over and fucked her on her own desk while her cries echoed against the empty corridors of the school. Not when he'd woken her up one morning, worshipping her body with his hands and tongue for what seemed like hours before taking her so slowly and carefully that she'd started to wonder if she could actually lose her mind from the feel of the hot, hard press of him inside of her. Not when he'd joined her in the shower one day after a trip to the park with Beth and kissed her senseless before pushing her to her knees so she could take him into her mouth.

And not even now when she felt him dragging her into a janitor's closet during school hours.

"Noah," she gasped, as he pressed her against the door. "We can't do this."

He smirked. "You always say that, baby. It's starting to get old."

She pushed him away. "I'm serious. If someone finds us – "

He leaned in again to press hot kisses against her face, her jaw, and her neck, pushing his hands down and grabbing at her ass. "No one's gonna find us. Everyone's in class. The janitor's busy mopping up a present I just left for him in the boys' locker room all the way on the other side of the school, Figgins is in a meeting, and no one likes to come near this closet since I started a rumor that there were mice in here my Freshman year."

She gasped when he pushed down her turtleneck sweater and started sucking on a spot at the base of her neck, obviously trying to leave a mark. "Mice?"

He laughed into her neck. "Well, that was one way to explain the squeaky noises coming out of here." He put his hands beneath her sweater, teasing the bare skin of her waist before inching them up towards her breasts. "Babe, I need you _now. _I was sitting in class thinking about these fucking amazing tits and it was like my hands _hurt_, they needed to touch you so fucking badly." He plucked at her nipple over her bra, and she sucked in a breath before pulling his head up so she could look him square in the face.

"This isn't a joke. We shouldn't be doing this here…we shouldn't be doing this at _all, _but especially not during school hours."

He just smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but she moved her face to the side. "Fuck that," he said. "I can't wait."

"Do you even understand what would happen if we got caught?" She shook her head. "Of course you don't, you're just a kid – "

His eyes flashed and he pushed his body into hers. "Don't you fucking say that." He grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips into hers in a bruising, ferocious kiss. "Would a kid know how to make you come as hard as I do?" He shoved his hand underneath her pencil skirt, bunching it up and running his hand along her thigh until he was pressing his fingers against her center. "Would a kid know how to eat that sweet pussy of yours until you screamed so loud that you were hoarse for three days? Had a hard time explaining that to your Troubletones, huh?" He moved his hand from between her legs and dragged her legs up by the knees until they were wrapped around his hips and she could feel how hard he was as he turned her around and pushed her against the back wall. "Would a kid know how to fuck you so hard that you'll be feeling me all day?" He rocked against her, making her mewl. "Because that's what I'm gonna do to you, babe. You're gonna be so fucking sore you will feel me in every aching muscle. You'll remember how good it felt when my cock was inside you, filling you up, stretching that tight, hot cunt of yours, and you'll wanna _cry_ because you feel so empty without me."

How did he do this? Make her so completely out of her head that she lost all reason, all sense of decorum? They were in a janitor's closet during school hours for heaven's sake. She started clawing at his shirt until he finally let her stand so she could take it off before he pulled off her sweater and rid her of her bra. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and leaned down to suck one hardened nipple into his mouth, making her smack her head against the wall behind her. "So fucking good. Your tits are so perfect. They were made for hands like mine." She couldn't disagree as he stroked his long, calloused fingers against her breasts; teasing them, swirling his thumbs around her nipples until they were so hard it almost hurt. He grinned wolfishly as he bent his head and nibbled on one impossibly sensitive bud, causing her to cry out because it _did_ hurt, but in the best possible way.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" He pushed his hand into her panties and felt for himself. "Fuck, of course you are. Fucking soaked." He stroked around her folds, moving the wetness around and making her squirm before pushing a finger inside of her. "You're always ready for me, because your body is fucking _mine_." He added another finger and she whimpered as he pumped it into her. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he put his hand around the back of her neck, stroking up into her scalp as his other hand continued to pump in and out of her, occasionally pulling out at her entrance to tease that sensitive area and flick at her clit before moving back inside of her, making her shudder and whine. He groaned. "So soft and wet for me, baby. Can you feel how your pussy is squeezing around my fingers, riding my hand? I can't wait to feel that around my cock."

She was gone. Completely lost, and she couldn't even bring herself to care.

She was so close, almost there when he pulled his hand away, ignoring her whimper of protest at the loss of contact. "Oh no. You don't get to come yet." He looked her in the eye as he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her on them, and then he crashed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue against hers so she could taste it too. "So delicious. I could lick that gorgeous cunt of yours for hours and never get bored. Suck your clit up between my teeth until it's swollen and you're ready to come, and then bring you back down again until I'm fucking good and ready to let you go." He smiled evilly. "But not now."

He reached around her to unzip her skirt. "These fucking skirts of yours. They drive me fucking crazy. All day long I think about your ass in these skirts with those high heels, all naughty librarian and shit, and how I want to just pull that skirt up and bend you over your fucking desk, right there in front of everyone." She didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't even sub for him anymore, and only really saw him in school around the hallways. He yanked her panties down, nudging her to step out of them, before standing up and reaching for his own belt buckle to take off his jeans. As soon as he stepped out of them and his boxers, she reached over to stroke his cock with her hand. He groaned, and leaned his hands against the wall, his strong arms stretched out on either side of her. "Oh yeah, you love it, don't you? Later I'll let you suck it – fuck! your _mouth_ – but right now I just need to fuck you until you're fucking screaming my name."

He pushed her hand away and grabbed her under her knees again to wrap her legs around his hips, bracing her against the wall. He kissed her hungrily, feverishly, his tongue fucking into her mouth and distracting her so that it came as a shock when he plunged his cock into her in one stroke. She broke the kiss to cry out his name as she felt herself being pulled and stretched around his thick length. Her chest heaved as he began pumping into her with hard, unrelenting thrusts, long strokes that made her feel every inch of him, the tip of his cock occasionally pulling out and teasing at her folds as his fingers had done earlier. He braced himself against the wall behind her with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other one; squeezing it, flicking at her nipple, driving her wild. "Do you feel that? You feel me inside you?" How could she not? "You feel how much I fucking want you, all the time? And you want me too. You need me." He grabbed her hips with bruising intensity and pushed up into her harshly, almost punishingly, moving so deep inside her that she wondered if she might actually pass out. "Say it." He put one arm behind her waist and grabbed the back of her head, pulling on her hair. "Say you want me." She gasped, and he tugged her hair again.

"Yes, I want you. I need you. Puck, _please._"

"Please what? What do you want, baby? Tell me. Fucking _beg _me. I'll give you what you want. I _promise._" He'd switched now to shallow strokes and her head lolled back as their pelvises rolled around together in an intimate dance. She saw him look down to watch where their bodies were joined, and it made her moan.

"Please make me come."

He grinned and held up his finger, licking it before moving it down to tease her clit. Her head thrashed back and forth against the wall as he stroked the swollen bud, in and around, flicking it, all the while his cock still thrusting steadily inside of her. She whimpered when she felt herself starting to flutter around him "Yeah, come for me, Shelby, squeeze my cock with that amazing cunt of yours like you squeezed my fingers. You feel so good; so fucking hot and tight." He leaned his forehead against hers as he looked her in the eye and then pinched her clit while he shoved into her with a particularly brutal thrust. She screamed his name as she came hard, shuddering and shaking, hugging her arms around him until he followed her, roaring her name as he swelled, and pulsed, and came inside her.

They stayed like that for a moment, panting, and waiting for their hearts to slow down. When she finally looked up at him, he was smiling at her.

"You OK?"

She snorted, and they both laughed before they finally separated and started gathering their clothing to get dressed again.

Puck peaked his head out of the door to check if the coast was clear before turning to Shelby again and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"So can I come over tonight? I promised Beth I'd read her some Dr. Seuss book she was waving around."

Shelby smiled. Like Beth would remember any promises Puck had made. "Sure."

He kissed her again, this time lingering a little longer on her lips before smirking. "Don't ever call me a kid again."

"I won't," she said. "I promise."


End file.
